<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selfish Curiosity by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175471">Selfish Curiosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Not fandom related</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And having the urge to write about it, This is not a fanfiction, this is just me having a crisis at 6 in the morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever just have an existential crisis at 6 in the morning and use it to your advantage and write something about it? Because this is what happened to me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My anxiety/My depression</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selfish Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where did you get those leggings? I love them." A wholesome question wouldn't you think? It gets to the point in a kind way. In reality it is a very selfish question with the mask of a compliment. I don't really care about how you look in them. I don't care about your fashion sense. I care about the fact that I like those, And I want them.</p><p>"And what did you do after that?" I tend to do this a lot. I ask meaningless questions to other people to satisfy my own selfish curiosity. They have no obligation to tell me anything, But they do so anyways because its the polite thing to do. I dont even find any of this information useful to myself. I grow curious in the moment and as soon as the moment is over i'm sure to forget it.</p><p>"Did you get the red one or the blue?" Its such a socially acceptable thing. Its an easy way to make conversation. Its something that seems so innocent and normal yet I look into it so much. I overthink such topics so much that I question how other people think. Do they think the same things I do? Are their brains normal and they dont have to deal with these burdens? Are all these questions just more to add onto my selfish pile of selfish curiosity? Of course they are. Everything a human being does is selfish if you really sit down and think  about it. What is the reason we do anything at all?</p><p>You love someone and you say you care about them but really why do you care so much? If anything bad happens to the person you care about then you will feel bad. No one ever wants to feel bad. So to selfishly keep ourselves from ever feeling in pain we worry and worry and worry about everything to a point where worrying becomes painful. Its a never ending loop. I cant get away from it. I just want to sleep, But even that is a selfish wish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>